


Episode 2 - Forged in Gallifreyan Obsidian

by kkthedoctor



Series: Doctor Who - The Alternative Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Whoniverse | Doctor Who Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkthedoctor/pseuds/kkthedoctor
Summary: Days after his regeneration, the Doctor has found himself exploring the deepest forests of a moon in the furthest arm of the universe.But before he leaves, the Doctor will receive a gift. A gift that he doesn't fully understand, and which was cast in the forges of Gallifrey...





	Episode 2 - Forged in Gallifreyan Obsidian

The Doctor loved how even after centuries of travel the universe could astonish him. Stood here deep in the Whirlpool Forests of the Arbiizo Cluster, marvelling at the constantly dancing blanket of bright fucshia leaves above his head, spinning delicately on thin, tendril like branches of deep purple under the soft, green sky, he marvelled at its eternal ingenuity and beauty.

He trod carefully, naturally wary of the softly glowing ore snakes slithering past on the forest carpet. The crisp bite of the wind existed in perfect balance with columms of sunshine offering warm embrace to the creatures making passage through the day. He thought of Gallifrey's burnt orange sky and silver leaves, or the Earth's mood infused sombre green canopies. All were so different, yet all of them beautiful. Wonderful.

Up ahead the trees cleared, opening up the view to show the blue wooden monolith standing proudly against the ever shifting backdrop. The TARDIS' windows emitted the warmest glow, inviting a feeling of reassurance and comfort.

"Hello, my dear old thing. Sorry I kept you."

The Doctor fished in his pocket to find the key, but as he finally clasped his fingers around it he stopped his confident approach in its tracks, having noticed a new and unusual detail. Sat at the feet of the TARDIS doors was a little red box. No more than a couple of centimeters in each dimension, but still dominant because of its deep, rich colour.

The Doctor stooped to pick it up, and held it up to the light of the TARDIS window to examine it whilst pulling an expression of joyful confusion. It was soft to touch, solid but clad in a velvety texture which tickled against the tips of his fingers. It had a small gold clasp, in a simple design which sparkled like glitter in the sunlight. He stopped to consider for a moment the wide range of extremely dangerous things which could be concealed in such a box, and how much of a risk one would be taking to open it without proper analysis.

Then he opened it.

Inside, sat within a cushioned bed, was a ring. A solid, black metallic ring. Looking at it was like surveying the surface of a black hole, it was forged in an inky black substance, which dazzled a shiny reflection but also appeared devoid of any clear imperfection or texture. Upon the ring's perfectly smooth surface were imprinted words written in a language unmistakable to the Doctor. Gallifreyan.

The circular scripture weaved its way around the entire circumference of the ring, seemingly glowing in a bright white against the deep black of the ring, spinning a poetic and cryptic message. To anyone else this would appear to be an incomprehensible weaving cluster of circles, dots and lines, although the Doctor mused that despite being able to read it, that brought him no closer to understanding its message.

Also in the box was a small piece of card, onto which a shorter message was written in blood red ink, in swirling, majestic lettering: ' Happy New Face x '

The Time Lord smiled slightly, and felt his hearts race just a little. He looked around amongst the trees, checking for any figures amongst their swaying trunks. But there were none. He had a hunch, a strong one as to who the message could be from. Although it seemed impossible. He hoped he was right. But then maybe it wasn't as simple as he seemed to thing it was.

A moment's hesitation. Then he removed the ring and placed it onto the middle finger of his left hand. As he did so the Gallifreyan symbols pulsed with light, shimmering blue and emitting a rumbling pulse of noise. The TARDIS almost seemed to shudder at it. Interesting. 

"Don't worry about it dearest." He placed his hand gently upon the wooden box's side, and looked off whistfully into the distance, "I'm sure time will make sense of this... It always does."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a very short episode, but it's an important part in where this Doctor's story will go that it didn't feel right to shove it on the end of another story.
> 
> The next episode will be the Doctor's first full adventure, and the start of his journey with a brand new companion. Watch this space.


End file.
